Curse the Day
by quitetrueindeed
Summary: He doesn’t know why she had caught his eye that day. Finding himself one day flying over a little town’s park, he saw the dark brunette talking to her dog. Perhaps that was it:the amusement of finding a young woman talking to an animal with no reservation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think I'd be amazing if I owned anything to with the film _Labyrinth_, but I don't. Henson and company get that credit.

He doesn't know why she had caught his eye that day. Finding himself one day flying over a little town's park, he saw the dark brunette talking to her dog. Perhaps that was it: the amusement of finding a young woman talking to an animal with no care of ridicule. Her innocence. Or was it ignorance?

Either way he curses the day he ever laid eyes on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He always held a bit of respect for the human race. They lived life by their own sweat and tears. He had never cried, couldn't really sweat either, he was fae. Determination: one of their most endearing traits. To go through all the folly of the human world really did require something extra.

But, to say he held respect did not mean he held admiration. He watched as children starved while others gorged themselves in sweets. He watched as people lived recklessly when others prayed for a few more years of life to live with their loved ones. Disease, envy, greed, mortality, it disgusted him—most of it curable by the humans' own action or precaution. They were vile things really. Not all of course, but it was rare for him to come by exceptions. There was always something wrong with them.

That is why he felt no remorse for the children wished away. When he was young he had always been disturbed by the work of the Goblin King from The North, never imagining that he was destined to be his successor. When he had to face his responsibilities, he went Aboveground to learn why people wished children away. Children were only tainted by what their elders put upon them after all.

For some, being wished away to the Goblins was a better alternative to the sad lives they would live on earth. For others, there was nothing. No reason at all, none that would justify the abandonment of a child in the world of demons. At least what people thought of as demons— goblins never had a good reputation. Baffled by their selfishness, the king roamed Aboveground entertained by the unpredictable things. How they ever got as far as they did made him laugh every time he thought about it.

And as they kept advancing in their technology (a chuckle can't be held in) truth became science (a laugh) and nothing more. Goblins lay to the shadows, fairies hid their glow, and trolls didn't come out from under their bridges. Children read fairytales with modern eyes: such things don't exist. Thus the Goblin King had fewer children wished away to his "imaginary world."

"Poor little things."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yor Majisty! Yor Majisty!" A small furry goblin squawked out as he ran into the throne room.

"What is it you blasted bird?" Jareth ran his fingers across his carefully pieced hair as he swung his legs over an arm of his throne.

"Sire, I aint no birds!"

"What's wrong?"

"That I'm a bird!"

'Ask the right questions.' Jareth rolled his eyes, "What did you come here for?"

"To tells ya a gurls gon' wish fo' us!" He continued to squawk out.

Rubbing his temples he asked, "Please stop that insistent yelling will you? I really don't see the necessity for you to yell everything out. I am right in front of you."

He conjured up a crystal and peered inside to Aboveground. It focused into an adult's bedroom, 'Typical,' as the view turned his eyes shot up, 'It's her. Sarah.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In his owl form, Jareth had been on one of his common runs Aboveground when he spotted Sarah for the first time. He was actually on a business trip when he flew over that quaint park. It was simple yet held a subtle air of splendor. The dark haired beauty completed the picture perfectly, her white dress standing out against the lush green of the park. What surprised him as he flew down was that she was talking to a dog. His real amusement was placed in the young woman's obvious disregard for any ridicule by a passing audience.

He landed on a perch wanting to find out what exactly she was doing. After a few moments he knew she was acting, the dog a stand in for an actor. The fact that she was working with an animal didn't seem to faze her as she whole heartily performed her scene. Coincidently it was a scene about him. He cocked his head at her in disbelief, which caught her attention as she ran in his direction across the bridge. It seemed he was the perfect stand in for the Goblin King. Oh the irony.

Her voice sang, "Give me the child."

She was doing well; she had him completely mesmerized, when she stumbled, "Damn. Oh I can never remember that line." As she flipped through the pages of the book she held, he recognized it as an original Labyrinth book. He inwardly smiled since his beak impeded him from doing so physically. Her frustration brought a rosy color to her cheeks that befitted her well. She turned back to him, "You have no power over me." She was quite beautiful he had concluded, when a nearby clock tower rang its bells for another hour.

"Oh no Merlin! I don't believe it! It's 7:00!"

The girl darted back across the bridge and into town as the sky started to pour. He watched her go and was completely dumbfounded when he realized he was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

She had won her brother back from the clutches of the Goblin King and gained new friends. She never heard from the Goblin King and her friends never mentioned him. She didn't mind since the Goblin King always brought back dark memories of her young selfishness. She still couldn't believe how egotistical she had been. Yet, at 20, she could say she felt like she still made some of the same mistakes. She had grown in the Labyrinth, but something kept holding her back from maturing any further. When she had realized she needed to let go of the past completely in order to truly grow, she said goodbye to her friends in order to face her problems alone. Like a grown woman. She flourished. Never the less, her Labyrinth friends kept an eye on her. But, with their fleeting minds Sarah became a fleeting memory as well. It seemed the Labyrinth did not like to dwell in the past. Except for one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh he's cute Sarah! Why don't you set something up with him?"

Sarah turned from her computer screen to her housemate Alexa, "I am not going to call a man I met online. This is something I just do when I'm bored."

As Alexa lay back onto Sarah's bed she commented, "Well, you must be bored a lot cuz all you do is talk to that boy."

Sarah turned back to the screen with a huff, "Ok you can stop rubbing it in my face that I'm a loser with no life."

Alexa moved over to the end of the bed near Sarah and sat down, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just meant you really seem to like this guy. Usually I wouldn't recommend the online thing, but nothing else seems to work for you. This might be it."

Sarah didn't turn around and continued to type, "Why do I need to find someone anyway. I'm perfectly happy right now."

"I know you are. You are. But wouldn't it be nice just to have someone…to share it with."

Sarah turned around with a bit of confusion on her face, "I guess. God, you make it sound like I'm 40 not 26. I have time."

"Look, we can double date so it's safer. Come on. It'll be fun!" Alexa got down on her knees lightly shaking Sarah's chair, "Yea, yea?"

Sarah studied her friend for a second, "I'm starting to feel you want me to do this for your own entertainment."

"What?" Alexa looked offended, "Why would you say that?"

"I haven't seen you go out for a while."

The light brunette got up. "That's by choice, alright? Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll find someone in time for our date." She walked out of the room with a laugh.

Sarah yelled after her, "I didn't say I would call him!"

She heard Alexa's voice in the kitchen, "I know, but you will!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

She hadn't remembered being so nervous before. His pictures had not done him justice. He was absolutely beautiful. She wondered if he had been disappointed when she walked in. Her pictures weren't altered, they were true to her. So, she really had nothing to worry about. But God was he beautiful. He was 6'1 with a dark complexion, black curly hair, and rich brown eyes. His smile melted her knees. His Latino background made him all the more exotic to her.

"Hola Sara. I'm so happy you decided we meet. Now I can say I've met the most beautiful woman on earth in person." She decided she loved her name in Spanish, especially from his lips.

She realized she must have been drooling when Alexa swooped in, "Hi. I'm Alexa, Sarah's housemate. This is Jon, my date tonight."

Shaking their hands he welcomed them, "Hi I'm Aaron. It's good to meet you both. How about we sit?" As he turned to move Sarah's chair back Alexa mouthed 'Oh my God' to Sarah and composed her self when he turned back around. Sarah smiled a thank you as she sat. At some point conversation lead to Alexa's and Sarah's research, which for the life of her Sarah couldn't remember what that entailed. She looked over at Aaron and was surprised he was looking at her. He smiled that smile. It soothed her nerves. He had her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After some coaxing, they were sitting on her couch watching a chick flick. Sarah noticed Aaron glancing down at her now and again— sometimes his gaze lingering.

"Oh my God. I am never going to have kids. Did you see that!? And it was only the crowning."

"What? It didn't look that bad to me," Aaron said nonchalantly as he reached for a potato chip on the coffee table. She gasped and hit him over the head with a throw pillow.

"You can say that because you don't have to go through it. I can feel the pain by just watching it!"

He had his hands over his head, trying to protect himself from Sarah's pillow abuse, "Alright, Alright." He chuckled at Sarah's attempts to hurt him with a pillow. She slumped back down on the couch.

"Guys are such jerks," she mumbled.

He looked down at her with a smile. She looked back up at him, "What?"

He smirked and kept watching the movie.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing."

She watched him suspiciously.

It was his turn to question her, "What?"

"You are so weird sometimes. It's like you're in middle school or something."

"You do make me feel like a happy little school girl again." She laughed as he childishly clasped his hands between his knees, batting his eyes shyly.

"You're so weird."

"What? It's not my fault you make me weird."

"How do I make you weird?"

"I love you. And that can make some guys stupid."

She stared at him. He kept watching the T.V. screen. She had the biggest smile on her face as she hugged the pillow to her chest, "You love me?"

He looked down at her indifferent and back at the T.V., "Yea, sure."

She smacked him on the face with the pillow before she jumped on him and kissed him until her lips hurt. "I love you too."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I fucking hate you!" Sarah shouted so loud she thought her throat would bleed. Aaron looked up at the balcony from the street and proceeded to flip her off.

She gasped affronted. Sarah stomped back into their apartment. Well, hers now. They had been living together for a year now. They were moving fast, but they had been in love. Plus, living together was supposed to teach them a lot about each other. Sarah had just learned that Aaron was just too perfect and it freaked the crap out of her. She was use to jerks. Ever since she was young…

Aaron was always there when she needed him, he looked after her, complimented her all the time, respected her space, respected her aspirations and her career, he was self sufficient, he was ridiculously good-looking, incredibly sweet and to top it off unbearably romantic.

"What the hell Sarah? The man is perfect. Shit. If you don't want him I'll gladly take him off your hands." Alexa's voice came in a rush from the phone.

"I love him I do. He's just…I don't know!"

"Woman. You need to accept that he is a good guy and that you deserve that. Why does it scare you so much for someone to love you? Love has its hardships and what not, but in the end it's all you have. Sarah, he loves you. Like, crazy loves you."

"Yea. Well I don't think he does anymore. You should have seen how mad he was. He even flipped me off! Me!"

"Yea, well from what I've heard, you deserved it."

Sarah sighed while rubbing her temples with one hand. What had had she done?

"I said I hated him."

"I'm sure he knew you were just upset."

"I was upset for no reason. He has to be tired of my crap."

"You don't fall out of that kind of love so easily, Sarah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sarah I can love you from now until forever, but you have to let me love you. I've put too much into this relationship, for you to give nothing back. I know you love me, so why do you push me away?"

Sarah looked at the traffic on the bridge in front of them. They were sitting on a bench at a park next to one of the city's rivers. They hadn't talked for two weeks. And it had seemed as if she was missing everything in life when he wasn't there. She scuffed her heels on the grass. Why did she push him away? She stared at the traffic.

"You see those cars? Most people know where they're headed. They know what they have to do. Some people don't know though. Some people are just driving to find a place to go. I'm in-between. You can say I'm a tourist. I know where I want to go; I just need to find how to get there."

"That was such a bad analogy."

She lightly punched his arm, "Shut up and let me finish."

He rubbed his arm as he feigned pain, "Alright, Alright. Just stop the abuse."

"I know I love you. I just…I don't…" she looked for the words, "I…just don't know how to handle your love. It scares me. I mean, I grew up thinking I didn't have my mother's love. Then, I knew this guy when I was younger." A bitter taste came to her mouth at the memory. "He was an important influence in my life, you can say. He loved me. But he was such a jerk and the way he loved…it wasn't right. I don't think he understood love himself. We never ended it right…After him, I've only found jerks. I've just been use to crappy people loving me. I think…I don't trust you. You're too good to be true. I'm not use to it and so I don't know how to act…"

He stared at her. She was too afraid to look at him so she watched the cars.

"You don't trust me." His voice was unmoved. He huffed. "You are unbelievable. You don't fucking trust me?"

She opened her mouth to explain but he left her no room to do so. He got up and paced around her, "I have given you no reason at all to think I am not sincere. I have put up with your shit for so long. I can't believe it myself." He laughed, "Just proves love makes people complete idiots. I can understand your situation with your mother, but you compare me to those guys?" He stopped in his tracks. She watched his expression change. There was real pain.

"Do you still love him?"

"I never said I loved him."

"If he's still affecting your life, I think he had a little more than influence."

"I don't love him."

"You love me?"

She had tears in her eyes and he flinched, "I really do Aaron. I can't see my life without you anymore. I've never had that before. I know where I'm going. I just need your help in learning how to get there. I'm fucking socially handicapped. I obviously suck at this."

He laughed. He couldn't help himself. He loved her so much. She wiped her tears and he sat back down. He stared at the cars in front of them, "So this was our first real fight, huh?"

She smiled, "Through dangerous untold, and hardships unnumbered."

He turned to her surprised, "You've become a poet?"

She chuckled, "No. That's your department. I'm just quoting what's been said better than I could ever say it." She nervously inspected her nails as she quietly asked, "So, are you going to accept me with flaws and all?"

He breathed in as he pondered the idea. She started to get worried when he didn't answer for a while. "Sometimes you keep a car that keeps giving you problems, thinking it will last, but sometimes…you just have to accept that it's not going to work anymore."

Her heart dropped.

He looked at her and grinned, "Good thing we're not cars, eh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"God, Sarah. If I knew you were going to ignore me once you got a man, I never would have suggested you doing the whole internet dating thing."

"Well Alexa, deal with the consequences of your actions," Sarah responded while she stuffed clothes into a suitcase.

"When will you be back?" Alexa asked from the doorway.

"We're going to try for Sunday. If not, Monday afternoon."

"Alright, cuz you remember we're going to that seminar."

"Yes. Yes. Don't worry." Sarah closed the suitcase with some difficulty.

"Mhm. Have fun and don't get pregnant."

"Shut up."

"Just trying to help here."

"I think you'd be a great aunt, though."

"You know you don't want your kids around me. I hate kids."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why did you decide to message me for the first time?"

He swallowed his airline peanuts. "Well. I remember you were beautiful in your profile picture. So I looked at your profile and there was this one picture. You were smoking hot in this bikini…"

Her mouth went agape and she slapped his arm.

"Nah, nah. I guess it was taken during the spring. You were out in a field of grass that went up to your knees. You were wearing this white dress with yellow flowers on it. It was windy so you were holding on to your hat while trying to keep your dress down. The grass seemed to be teasing you too. And you were laughing. One of those candid moments I guess. You looked so beautiful with that laugh. It seemed I could just imagine hearing it—light yet resonating. I knew it was something special about you because if it had been anyone else, it wouldn't have been the same."

He looked off into the distance in remembrance. She waited.

He looked down at her, "You want to know the weird part? The laugh I imagined is exactly how you laugh."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

eehh...i guess. I like how this is making no sense with the first chapter...haha


	3. Chapter 3

She would never forget that week. She and Aaron visited his family in Mexico for a family reunion. He had paid the expenses despite her protests. She reasoned, "Well he can definitely afford it more than I can right now." He was an accountant earning good money. He had landed his job right after his undergraduate studies.

His family was amazing. His immediate family lived in the states but this was her first time meeting them. They were so warm and welcoming. Apparently she was too thin, though, so they kept feeding her. She would try declining politely but his aunts were persistent. Aaron would occasionally turn from his own conversations across the room and smile at her knowingly. He knew she couldn't say no and he found it amusing. She didn't find gaining ten pounds in one sitting amusing at all.

After a few bites of, from what she could understand, chocolate on chicken, he sat next to her. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Need an excuse to put that down?"

"No. This is actually good. All of it is."

"You just can't handle twenty plates of it all?"

She laughed and his eyes seemed to shine. She responded, "Exactly!" He took her hand.

As they walked to the gate of the yard he yelled out to his mother, "Mama, vamos a ver los cohetes. Horita regresamos."

His mother turned from her table telling him to take the kids with them to the plaza so they could see the fireworks too. With that, several of the children ran around Sarah and Aaron ready to be dazzled by the light show.

It was a beautiful scene. The plaza was crowded by town's people. There were bands playing in the gazebo and vendors were in the outskirts selling anything imaginable. Sarah was disappointed she was too full to try any of the food. The children kept asking if she wanted to try their sweets to which she replied, "Another time, maybe." Kids were running everywhere. People where holding sparklers getting ready for the fireworks. Everyone seemed to know each other and kept greeting Aaron. They greeted her with just as much delight.

There were lights hanging from lamp posts to lamp posts giving everything a delicate glow. She noticed people start to walk around the gazebo in two large circles. She nudged Aaron on the arm and got his attention from one of his little cousins asking for a sweet.

"What are they doing?" He looked at where she was pointing. He smiled.

"There is a tradition here for young women and men to walk in opposite directions around the gazebo. When a guy sees a girl he likes he will offer her a rose, if she takes it: they go off to talk somewhere.

"It's a dating service?"

"You can say that. But more romantic don't you think?"

She smiled as she hugged him, "Definitely." He was so warm.

"After a walk around the plaza my sisters would always come home with dozens of flowers."

"I believe that since they're all gorgeous."

"They broke many hearts."

"I suppose they took after their big brother."

"I am a gentleman. I would never try to hurt a senorita." He chuckled and her heart leaped at the sound. He started to lead her towards the circles.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's take a walk."

"Aaron, isn't this for young people?" He laughed that time and her heart hurt.

"We are young!"

After contemplating for a minute she said, "Oh, alright." She gave him a light peck on the cheek as she walked away into the inner circle of girls. Aaron joined the opposite circle. She would laugh to herself when boys took her aside and realized she couldn't understand half of what they said. But they were kind enough to thank her for her time and escort her back to the circle. Surely, they were sore about wasting a rose, though, she thought. Once word got out she didn't speak Spanish, to her amusement, she didn't receive anymore roses.

Aaron eventually stopped in front of her, a rose in hand. He grinned.

She looked at him distrustfully, "Should I? You seem rather strange…"

He sighed, "Come on, give a guy a chance—strange can make things interesting. Plus, I'm the only guy here you can have a full conversation with."

She laughed and took the rose. She became confused when she noticed the rose was unusually heavy. She looked up at him. He smiled at her baffled eyes. He took the rose and kneeled on one knee. She couldn't breath, yet her heart felt it was about to burst. When lights started to blind her vision, she looked around her. There was a wall of sparkling light. It seemed everyone in the town was surrounding them swaying their sparklers in unison. They cast an ethereal glow around the two. The band in the gazebo played a beautiful Mexican melody.

She turned her attention back to Aaron just as he was taking a ring from within the petals of the red rose. He looked up at her full of joy in his eyes and love in his words, "Sara," God she loved her name in Spanish, "will you marry me?"

A breeze came through and she felt the coolness of her tears on her cheeks, "I'm way too young for this." He laughed and he had her.

A cheer could be heard for miles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She had a pounding headache.

"Why didn't you tell me your family were such party animals?"

He looked at her confused, "I thought that was implied since we're Mexican."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You want to take a nap? Looks like you had a little more than you could handle."

"Hey I can keep up with the best of them ok? Plus we might miss our flight if I don't hurry packing." She swooned a bit.

He walked her to their bed. She lay down without another word. He smiled and pulled up the sheets, "I'll pick up your things." As he did so he hummed a foreign tune to her. It was a soft melody that soon had her drifting into sleep. Aaron picked up a pair of her shoes and turned to tell her something, but he quietly laughed instead. She stirred in her sleep. He softly threw her shoes into a suitcase. He sat next to her, watching her for a second. He gently moved some stray hairs from her face, "You have no idea how much I love you."

She surprised him by responding, "Yes I do. And I love you just as much." She smiled as she turned over snuggling into herself.

He moved the covers over her and kissed her bare shoulder, "Get some sleep."

She yawned out, "But the flight…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll take the first flight out tomorrow morning."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He really wished they had left on time.

His grandmother took their extra day to finally meet her grandson's fiancé. He knew it was going to be bad, but he had not expected for his grandmother to freak out at the sight of Sarah. She wouldn't even step into the house. It was completely surreal. She kept muttering about a presence and a dark aura around the girl, Sarah. No coaxing from the family could get her to walk in.

Sarah stood at the entrance way utterly bewildered by the situation. When the grandmother started pointing at her in disgust and complete fear, Sarah could feel the warmth of tears in her eyes and a sting in her throat. It was all such a spectacle. After not being able to calm his grandmother, Aaron and Sarah left to his other brother's house down a few blocks where they would spend the night.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? Like I was some kind of monster." She stared at the floor perplexed.

"It's all superstition. This is a small town and my grandmother is so traditional. She doesn't like outsiders. Plus, an American girl marrying her favorite grandson? My fiancé is supposed to be a good, traditional Mexican girl…who can cook and take care of me."

"I don't appreciate the teasing right now. Everything was going so well."

He sighed, "I know. Don't let this ruin everything, Sarah. Look at this way: it will be a funny story to tell Alexa—my crazy, old, superstitious grandmother."

Sarah looked up at him with held back tears. Looking into her eyes, he pressed his forehead onto hers, "Now, you know I don't like to see you cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Well, it seems like it."

"Yea, well, it also seems that I'm cursed."

He chuckled and embraced her into his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart beat, "That's impossible. You're too happy to be cursed. I mean, come on, you're engaged to me!"

She pushed him away, "Conceited."

"What? You're so amazingly beautiful you make me feel shallow," he said with a smile. He sounded so genuine, she almost believed it. He kissed her forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aaron took advantage of the extended stay to visit a couple of old friends he otherwise would not have had time to see before he left.

That left Sarah alone tossing in her bed. She couldn't drift into sleep. When she gave up trying to sleep she simply stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of quiet pondering, light suddenly poured into the dark room. Aaron's grandmother was standing at the door. She didn't walk in.

"Abuela Soccoro, what are you doing here?"

Soccorro's voice came out like the groan of an old tree, "Stay away from my grandson. I know you are a good girl, but you are cursed. I feel your past in your present. Until you deal with it, stay away from Aaron. I don't want him getting hurt."

"I would never hurt him."

"I know you wouldn't." She looked past Sarah towards the open window, "But that doesn't mean he won't."

Sarah quickly turned to the window to see nothing there. She looked back to Soccorro.

"Aaron is a good boy. He doesn't need this."

Sarah couldn't help but start to cry. She knew exactly what she was referring to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Hi

When she had said goodbye to her friends she thought it was over. Her ties should have been broken. The Goblin King never gave a hint of his presence, but after tonight, she knew he had been there.

After Aaron's grandmother walked away mumbling about spirits and evil, Sarah fell back to the mercy of her bed. Curling into a ball she stared at the ceiling fan above the bed. It kept spinning.

She wanted to get up, find Aaron, but her mind was a whirl. Why now? Did he hear of the engagement? Hadn't he moved on? Hadn't he forgotten like the others? Did he still love her? She closed her eyes in dread at the thought if he did. She finally mustered the energy to get up. Swinging her legs over the bed she curled her toes at the contact with the cold floor. She lingered at the edge of the bed. She was not ready for this. As she stood up, a breeze came in through the window. It was warm, yet, cold. That wasn't right. Her hair lightly swirled across her face, "Oh crap."

"How did you know it was me?" Jareth's voice came into her hearing a second late. She swayed. He was at the door behind her.

"In your presence is the only time I remember feeling like I'm burning, yet, my flesh shivers in chills." She added with some bitterness, "And it isn't due to a fever."

"Ah, comparing me to a sickness. I'm glad this is going well, so far." She turned around.

Not having seen him after that first night, it was unreal to see him in front of her again. He looked exactly the same—unruly hair, high cheek bones, sweeping brows, and those mystifying eyes. 'Oh, and that stupid, knowing smirk,' she added in her head. He was beautiful. Aaron came into her thoughts.

"We can't stay here."

Jareth contemplated her while she fidgeted waiting for an answer. She didn't want to risk Aaron coming in at any moment. It seemed Jareth knew that and didn't appreciate her thinking of him at the moment.

He outstretched his hand to her. She eyed him with distrust. His smirk grew, "I'll only take us a few blocks away so no one will see us."

With that, she took his hand. She noticed its strong grip and his unnatural energy seep through the leather gloves. A memory of a dance filled her mind. He smiled—a genuine smile. As if he remembered too. Then, in a flurry, they were in an empty park. It was lit by a few scattered lamps, it was late.

"Why are you following me?"

"What does it matter? You wouldn't have known if the old woman hadn't said anything."

"It matters, because of privacy issues!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

He fixed his gloves and nonchalantly responded, "Now, why does the world have to revolve around you? Maybe I wanted a vacation and stumbled upon the same town you ended up in." He looked back at her, adding, "A coincidence."

She watched him with caution, "There are no coincidences with you. What are you doing here?"

He studied her for a moment. There was so much behind his eyes. She remembered the fascination she once had with them. The years behind those eyes had haunted her for so long.

He walked around her with hands behind his back," I heard you were in love." She blinked. "I came to see it for myself. It was true. You finally fell in love," he said the last bit with feigned tenderness. Raising his eyebrows he continued, "And now you're engaged! I wasn't expecting that one." He finished with a chuckle that was half cynical and half actual amusement.

She ignored the eeriness of the situation to ask, "What were you expecting?"

"For it all to end."

"What?"

He stepped in front of her and she froze as he lifted up his fingers to graze her lips, "I'm here Sarah." He looked away from her lips to her eyes, "I'm here for my queen."

She was back in her room. Lost in his words, she whispered, "Queen?" Then with irritation she clipped out, "Dammit."

……………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………..

As Sarah stood in the middle of the room dumbstruck by the current change of events, Aaron stumbled into the room with his face in a flush.

"Hey nena. Why are you up? We have to get up early and…whoa." He tripped over a chair. Without a reaction to his current state she helped him up and fixed the chair.

"It seems that you might oversleep tonight, Aaron."

"No, don't worry. I'm, I'm goo...

"Good," she finished. She walked him over to the bed. He grunted as he flopped back onto the bed.

He chuckled, "Right. Good."

"You need sleep." She turned him to his side, "Are you going to be alright?"

He was asleep. Studying him, she softly traced his face. The stubble on his face tickled her fingertips. She really needed to see his eyes or that smile. Yet, it was nice to see him so vulnerable when he usually liked to be strong. She looked at the window then at the doorway. She expected to find his grandmother there.

Suddenly, Aaron grasped her hand. He whispered in a rush, "You love me. Remember that you love me."

Aaron was trying to excuse his current state, but he had no idea he was starting the battle for Sarah's heart against the man of her dreams.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Frop."

A small goblin in armor stood in attention at the king's utterance of his name, "Yesh Shire!"

"What of the foolish girl?"

Frop angled his head a bit in confusion, "What foolish gurl?"

Jareth tried not to kick Frop out the window before he had the information he needed, "The girl, Sarah."

Frop mouthed an "oh" and nodded in understanding, "Sharah ish back in her home."

Jareth smiled. Frop was still there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Shire. She ish not a gurl."

"Well, as far as I know she is not a man." With sudden interest he leaned forward from his throne, "A woman?"

"Aye."

"What's the difference?"

"She ish not foolish."

Jareth's laugh could be heard over the outskirts of his labyrinth. The goblins shivered. The king was up to something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You've been awfully quiet these couple of days, Sarah. You're not still bothered by what my grandmother said are you? No one took her seriously. Everyone blessed our engagement."

She fiddled with her cell phone, "Except for your beloved grandmother."

They were driving to her father's to personally give her family the news of their engagement. Irene was going to be ecstatic. She was worried about Toby, though. He already resented her for leaving him behind for college, then grad school, and now this.

He pulled over to the side of the highway. "Sarah, there is something else going on with you. I know my grandmother couldn't be bothering you so much that it would make you so distant."

"I haven't been distant."

"Ever since we came back."

She looked out the window. There were fields of yellow grass for miles.

"Sarah!"

She put her attention back on Aaron.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Are you having second thoughts?"

She had never seen him so scared and insecure. She took his hands to her heart, "I'm so happy I met you and that you're in my life. I still pray everyday that I wake up to your eyes." She chuckled as she continued, "That you won't realize how crazy I am and leave me. But…"

He flinched.

"I need to deal with something I realized in Mexico."

Concern in his eyes he asked, "Deal with what? Why?"

"It's just something from my past." She looked down, "I don't want you getting hurt."

In a sudden rush he questioned her, "Why would I get hurt? So, what? Are you calling off the engagement?" He pulled his hands away from her, "This isn't fair. I need…no, I deserve a full explanation."

She smiled at his outburst on fairness—memories. He did deserve an explanation. She watched him for a second before she saw realization come into his eyes.

"It's that guy isn't it? That guy you talked about."

She looked away, "I told you we never said goodbye. I have to say goodbye, because…I think he still loves me."

Sarah could hear panic behind Aaron's tense words, "You said before you didn't love him. Has that changed?"

She stared out the windshield to the highway. "To be honest," She began slowly, "I don't think so. I was young. I think it's just…I need closure just as much as he does." She tried smiling without showing her own doubts. "It really isn't a big deal Aaron."

"You might be in love with another man! Sarah…you're cheating on me," he let out with a sting of pain.

She kissed him with the kind of kiss that always melted away his worries. She sat back waiting for his reaction. His gaze was fixed on the road ahead.

He inhaled slowly and exhaled. "You're lucky I'm a fool with my heart set on you Sara. You could say you've never touched another man and I would believe you. I'll let you do what you need to do…" his words came out as a demand, "but come back to me in the end."

He turned on the engine, "I love you. But…I can only take so much."

They continued to her parents'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She was in her old room. It was the worst idea to come to her old home. She should have just let her family come to her. She was lying on her bed; Aaron was sleeping next to her. She inwardly laughed when she imagined herself as 15 again. She would have never believed such a beautiful creature would be sleeping next to her. She silently snickered, or that they had sex when her parents were down the hall and her brother across the way. She sat up on her elbows looking around her room.

Her parents had left it the same. They meant to change it into her stepmother's study, but something always came up to allocate the money to something more pertinent. So they let it be. Before Jareth stepped back into her life she would have relished at the look into her past through her room.

It was a mixture of objects a child would have and what an adolescent would have. There was make up everywhere, fashion magazines, and posters of popular actors decorated the walls next to her stuffed animals on the shelves. Her costumes still hung in the closet. She looked at Aaron. His face was pressed against the bottom of one her several stuffed animals that still sat on her bed. She quietly laughed. He stirred.

Lifting her palm to her mouth she carefully slid off the bed. She walked around her room, slowly admiring her childhood and adolescence. She stepped in front of her vanity mirror. She could see Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus.

…………

"Why Sawah?" Ludo asked with saddened eyes.

Sarah warmly smiled as she stroked his hair, "It's just time for me to let go. You've all helped me so much. But I need to do things on my own now."

Sir Didymus chimed in to comfort Ludo, "She is being promoted in the ranks, dear brother. You must understand."

Hoggle scoffed from his seat next to the vanity, "Yea, she can't talk to the common folk anymore. Too good fo' us."

Sarah's smile faded. When she started to walk towards him, he turned towards the mirror and tightly crossed his arms in a huff. She knew he was trying to hide his sadness at the thought of saying goodbye. She hurt too, but she needed to do this.

"Hoggle. Have I told you I love you?" Hoggle looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at the others, "I love all of you with all my heart. You guys are my best friends. You know more about me than anyone else. I've been through so much with you guys. I don't want to leave you, but…in order for me to really grow, I have to move on."

Ludo started to sniff in the background, while Hoggle got something in his eye. She kneeled down to Hoggle and embraced him with all her might. He embraced her back, never wanting to let go.

……...

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the mirror. She had tried calling her friends a few years after saying goodbye—when she thought it was safe. No one came.

"Sarah what are you doing?"

She quickly wiped her tears and smiled when she turned around, "I woke up suddenly."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aaron wondered out loud, "You must have been bored out of your mind in this small town."

Sarah looked around. They were walking down the town. "No. I went insane actually."

"Same thing isn't it?" Aaron looked over at eleven year old Toby, "How do you deal with it?"

Toby licked his melting ice cream that was engulfing his cone. "I don't think it's boring. There are trees to climb, lakes to swim in, toads to race, empty streets to ride our bikes really fast, not too many gross girls, plenty of places to hide, places to…"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Aaron chuckled. With adulthood, he had forgotten the simple joys of childhood.

"Oh! I had an idea the other day Aaron!"

Aaron gave Toby his full attention, "Oh yea, what's that?"

"You are really tall."

Aaron agreed, "Yea."

"You should play with me against those stupid kids from Fairfield. They're jerks."

Sarah interrupted, "I don't think that would be fair Toby."

"Sarah. This is between me and Aaron."

She feigned shame, "Oh sorry." She drank from her soda can.

Aaron sided with Sarah. "Toby, I don't think that would be fair."

"Aw man. Come on. YOU crack the whip for once."

Sarah spit out her soda, "Toby!"

Aaron burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.

The walls hummed to the rhythm of the music. Sarah and Aaron were in an exclusive club that had a waiting line going around the corner. Aaron always had connections since he held accounts with some of the most prominent businessmen of the city—including this club.

The sounds of Usher's "Yeah" came to Sarah's ears as they walked in. Aaron started rocking in time as they walked across the dance floor. Sarah laughed and held onto his arm. They walked through the crowd easily. Aaron's size was something to be reckoned with. His mere aura was intimidating. He held a cool look that warded off any opposition. That night he wore a slick black suit with a slightly open white collared shirt. Sarah finished his look as the beautiful woman on his arm.

Her hair in long curls, she wore a little black dress that showed off her hourglass figure. Gold accessories decorated her neck and ears. Heads definitely turned for the couple. They reached their destination at the end of the club. Their friends waited for them in a private lounge.

Sarah ran to Alexa and her other friends. Aaron greeted his friends as they went up to him. One of his friends yelled over the crowd and music, "I hear you guys are engaged, man!"

Aaron happily grinned, "Yea, getting married in a couple of months."

His friend studied him for a moment, walking closer to him, "Are you sure you're ready for this? You guys have been together only a little more than a year."

Aaron looked over at Sarah. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned to him with a smile. "Who isn't ready for the love of their life?"

"A romantic till the end, ey?" They laughed and shook hands, "Alright man. If you think you know what you're doing, congratulations."

After a while of conversation, Sarah's favorite song of the moment started to play. She automatically went to Aaron and took him to the dance floor. She let the music take over and danced in unison with the movement of Aaron's hips.

She had been a horrible dancer before she met Aaron, but being the "party man" that he was she had to learn. He refused to dance with anyone other than her. She smiled at the thought and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist.

Sarah was surprised she never stepped on his toes. Apparently she had rhythm when he held her. She never thought she could feel right in someone's arms like…

She appreciated how Aaron always tried to accommodate things for her including his dancing. She knew he was use to the sensual dancing, but he knew she was a little too conservative for that.

After a few dance songs a slow song gave everyone a break. Sarah nestled herself against Aaron's chest. He tenderly laid his head on hers. As the music filled their minds something interrupted her blissful moment.

Someone was watching her. She looked over Aaron's shoulder. There he was, Jareth. She thought he had changed his mind about her after not showing up for weeks. He stood there between the dancers in a slightly glossy black suit with a black collared shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing of the contours of his face. He exuded royalty amongst the crowd, darkness, and strobe lights. Coyly smiling he swiftly took a woman by the hand into the mass.

She finally blinked and shook her head. Had she really seen him? Aaron noticed her tension, "Babe, are you ok?"

She forced a smile, "Yea, I'm just anxious to really dance. This song is slow!"

He laughed his deep laugh. Being so close to him she felt it pulse through her own body. She stood in his arms a little mesmerized by his presence and a little left over by Jareth's.

He lifted her chin so she would look at him, "How about I go make a request."

"Yea, sounds good."

He waltzed through the crowd once more. The DJ was being bombarded, though.

She languidly stepped to the side of the crowd to lean against a wall. She still couldn't register that she saw Jareth again. Telepopmusik's "Just Breathe" came on. She could hear Aaron's voice, "Aw, come on man! Are you serious?" She chuckled as she imagined him hustling the DJ.

"Hello Sarah." She nearly jumped out of her skin. Jareth was next to her.

Her hand rushed to her heart. She had to make sure her heart was still in place.

She turned her head towards him. His eyes were piercing through every layer of her skin. They seemed darker than she remembered in the strange lighting of the room. She didn't know what to say under his scrutiny.

"I believe you owe me a dance."

With genuine confusion, she eyed him wearily, "What are you talking about?"

"You walked off midway of our last dance."

With contempt she clarified, "Yea, I also remember being drugged."

Grasping a peach out of nowhere he responded, "That can be rearranged if need be."

Sarah automatically stepped a few feet away from him. The peach didn't leave her vision. She never ate a peach after that night.

They were silent for a while. Sarah was fixed on the treacherous peach, while Jareth looked on with dark amusement. She finally looked up to see his usual sardonic sneer. It brought out the dangerous beauty in him. "What's wrong, love?"

She finally grasped her bearings, "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to accept things from random strangers."

His amused grin widened, "I am the man that haunts your dreams and I'm still considered a stranger?" He dropped the peach which rolled to a very confused dancer's heels.

Sarah's expression changed from cautious to obvious held resentment, "Don't try to toy with me Jareth. It's fucking wrong to drug someone to get your way. You're a bastard. Don't try to make yourself anything else. You stole my brother and drugged me to keep him. You tried to kill me with those stupid cleaners! I don't know how twisted people are in your world but that does not mean I suddenly want to be your queen."

His smirk was starting to irritate her. He was contemplating her with the same enjoyment from all those years ago. "You don't want to be my queen?" He slowly walked around her, "My, this boy really has you smitten."

She corrected him with narrowed eyes, "No, that man has me in love with him. Jareth I don't know what you're up to but please," She remembered Aaron's grandmother, "don't get him involved. Let's just keep this between us."

His expression changed to feigned shock, "But how is that possible?" Without missing a beat his features darkened even more than possible by the lighting, "He is the only thing standing in my way."

Something inside her started to panic.

_Stay away from Aaron. I don't want him getting hurt._

_I would never hurt him._

_I know you wouldn't. But that doesn't mean he won't._

Immediately she grabbed his sleeve as he started to walk away "Don't you dare hurt Aaron."

He smiled with genuine wonderment "And what exactly would you do if I did, I'd like to know."

Her hold loosened.

His head tossed back in laughter. "A little thing like you doesn't have much to threaten with, love."

Her eyes still holding its conviction she slowly repeated, "Between you and me Jareth."

He watched her with the same smile but with new curiosity emerging in his eyes. He leaned forward, inches away from her face. She did not flinch. With a whisper still audible above the noise he replied, "I hope my," his gaze became a leer, "punishment will be suitable if I do." And he was gone.

She stared wide-eyed at the space he had occupied.

"Nena, come on lets dance." Aaron was wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt his arms but didn't realize he was there. She couldn't figure out what Jareth really wanted. She didn't know him well enough to determine if he would really hurt Aaron to get to her. The panic within her grew. And he was right. What could she do to stop him?

"Sara. Sara."

She finally turned around when Aaron's voice got through to her. She tightly wrapped her arms around him. Fear had taken her over.

Aaron caressed her back, "Babe what's wrong?"

She dug her head into his chest holding back tears. She didn't want to deal with this. She was happy. Why was it always Jareth?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door slammed against the wall as Sarah kicked it open. She had duffle bags on her shoulders and suitcases in her hands. She wobbled into her new apartment heading to her room.

Sarah had recently been offered a job two hours away from Aaron's apartment. It was a temporary job with amazingly good pay and great opportunities for her future career. So, they decided it would be best that Sarah move in with her friend Jennifer who lived closer to Sarah's new workplace. After all, they would be getting married soon and living together for the rest of their lives. A little time apart wouldn't hurt, right?

"Damn Sarah. Remind me to never offer to help you with luggage going upstairs." Aaron murmured behind a pile of her luggage he was carrying.

She dropped her things in the living room and ran to the bathroom. "Just leave it in my room" she told him before slamming the bathroom door.

Aaron tried to strategically untangle himself from the hundreds of straps but gave up in the end and just dropped everything to the floor in a heap of tangles. "Well I've done my part. She can deal with that." He started to roll his arms around to stretch out his tense muscles. Looking around her room he noticed a red rose on her bed with a folded note next to it. Tilting his head in curiosity he went to pick it up. The note was addressed simply Sarah. He was about to open it when Sarah walked in.

"Hey I brought you some water."

Without a thought Aaron quickly stuffed the note into his pocket. He forgot about the rose in his other hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Sarah pointed to the flower.

Aaron scrambled in his head, "Uh, I bought it at that stand when you weren't around." He awkwardly smiled as he walked over to embrace her, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you and what a happy man you make me."

She eyed him suspiciously when he let her go and gave her the rose. She brought it up to her nose, "Thanks. I love you too." He started to walk out the room. "So you're really ok with this?"

He turned around and slowly walked backwards, "Hey as long as you make money so I can live off of you, I'm cool with it."

She lightly threw her plastic cup at him, "Get outta here!"

He chuckled as he walked down the hall to the front door, "So when is Jennifer coming back?"

She responded loudly so he could hear her from the front door, "Well, she's been gone about three weeks so in another week." Before he walked out she peered out from her room, "Hey you are going to help me with my other stuff right?"

"I'll bring them over but you can carry it up the stairs." He closed the door behind him before she threw another plastic cup at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah jumped at the first pound on the door. She got up from the floor away from her suitcases to the front door. 'What the hell?'

The pounding continued. Someone really wanted to get in or scare the hell out her. Sarah yelled to the door while standing a few feet away from it, "Who is it? What do you want?"

She heard an unrecognizable voice. It was filled with anger and menace, "Let me in Sarah. Now!" It was Aaron.

She walked to the door, hesitating to open it. After the click of the door unlocking Aaron pushed the door open letting himself in.

"What the fuck is this?" He was fuming and Sarah was scared to know why.

She took a note from his hand. "I don't know" she answered as she opened it. It read: My lovely Sarah, It was wonderful seeing you in Mexico and at The Thin Line. Let's finish what we started. I'm waiting, Jareth.

She snapped her head up to find Aaron walking to her balcony. She quickly followed him without a word. She couldn't think of a way to explain herself.

He sighed into his hands then leaned over the balcony's ledge. His voice came out cool and huskier than normal, "How long have you been seeing him?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You guys met up in Mexico, at the club and how the hell did he get in your apartment? You've obviously been seeing him. I'm not an idiot." He didn't look at her.

"I haven't…"

"It's off." He walked away still not giving her a second look.

"No!" She grabbed him as he neared the front door. She turned him around to face her. Her breath caught. His eyes held tears.

"Why did you say yes? If you were…"

"I never cheated on you!" She desperately sought for the words to clear the pain that laced his words and clouded his eyes.

"Then how do you explain this?"

She stared at the note he flaunted in her face. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't.

"Magic."

"Fuck you. You at least owe me an explanation but I guess you don't get tired of humiliating me." He flung the note to her feet. "Fuck you."

He walked out.

She couldn't move. She wanted to run after him, but what could she say?

"Well, he made a spectacle of himself." Jareth's voice suddenly came from behind her. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. His silky voice came closer, "Technically, he wronged you first by stealing the note from your room." The cynicism didn't faze her. She continued to quietly cry. He shifted, "Sarah, I didn't mean for him to find it."

Her eyes flew open with sudden rage. She spun around. "The fuck you didn't! You knew he would be here. You knew he would take it! You would have! I would have!" scorn filled her voice, "You planned it and you got what you wanted. Now get out!" Her voice finally cracked and in a shrill finished, "Get out!"

It was obvious he hadn't expected her to react this way. He seemed a little unsure of what to do. After a few moments of her intense rage aimed at him he decided to leave. Before he did he offered quietly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that."

"No I don't."

He was taken aback. "But I…"

"LEAVE!"

He was gone.

She collapsed to the floor shaking with distraught.


	6. Chapter 6

"I tried coming here as fast as I could. How are you doing?" Alexa gently closed the door behind her as Sarah walked out to the balcony for fresh air.

"I don't know. I've gotten to the point were I'm just numb of everything."

They sat down and Alexa moved her chair closer to Sarah so she could hold her hand. Sarah's hand was limp in Alexa's firm grasp. Alexa smiled reassuringly. "So, what happened? Why did he call it off?"

Sarah looked away to the sky. There was no cloud in sight. The sun was setting and the first star of the night was out.

"So was it true you guys met up in Mexico?"

Sarah looked at Alexa in disbelief, "If you mean we had planned it, no. Look you know the story between Jareth and me." Sarah had recounted her relationship with Jareth to Alexa with some obvious adjustments of the truth.

"Yea the guy was an arrogant douche that tried to keep you away from your family."

She winced at the memory, "Yea, but that was the last I saw or heard of him I mean before the club and Mexico. It was a complete coincidence I saw him in Mexico. I can't say if he knew I was there or not, but I did not agree to meet him there or the club."

"Sarah. How did he get into your apartment?"

Sarah desperately looked her friend in the eyes. She wished she could be truly honest with her without looking insane. "I don't know. Maybe he bribed my landlady or something."

Alexa didn't question Sarah's explanation, but asked "Ok, so…what? He wants you back?"

"I guess." Sarah massaged her temples. "He came by a while after Aaron left."

Alexa was stunned, "Shut up. What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was just making an appearance to aggravate me."

"Well, you need to tell that guy straight out you don't want to be with him, you don't want to see him or hear from him. You are happily engaged."

"Was"

"Are." Alexa tightened her hold on Sarah's hand. "You are going to talk with Aaron and tell him you are and always have been madly in love with him."

Sarah hoped it would be that simple. 'If I was Aaron I would be done with me. I've only brought him grief and insecurity.'

"Plus if you don't get back with him, you better watch out: I still want a crack at him."

Sarah snapped her attention back to her friend.

Alexa laughed. "That's ok right?"

Sarah jokingly slapped Alexa's arm. "He's mine."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She waited for him to pick up the phone. She prayed he would pick up.

"What?" His voice was flat.

"Hey Aaron, how are you. It's good to hear your voice."

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

His tone changed, "Actually, I'm better than fine. I am so liberated—not having to deal with your fucking mood swings, and living up to high-ass standards, or worrying about you being with some other guy behind my back."

Sarah was stunned, "Aaron you don't have to be like this. It wasn't even like that. I love you I always have. Madly."

"So in love you couldn't forget him? Jareth. He's the guy isn't he… or is it another guy?"

"No. I mean he is the guy I talked to you about, but it's not what you think."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

Getting frustrated, she retorted, "And, what happened to: You can say you never touched another and I would believe you?

"That was before I knew you met him in Mexico and the club."

"I didn't plan on meeting him."

"I knew you had to settle some things but you didn't think it would be important to tell me you saw him in Mexico. In the club? And if nothing went on, how did he know where you lived? How did he know you were moving here? Your apartment. How did he get in?"

"Aaron, why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you can only trust those who love you."

"Aaron…"

He hung up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Toby I'm really sorry I have to leave you alone, but since your mom hasn't changed, she didn't give me enough time to prepare."

"I understand. It's your first day, right?"

"Yea," she responded with toast in her mouth. She went to grab her suitcase and keys from the table Toby was sitting at with a bowl of cereal.

"Ok, kid. There is microwavable stuff in the freezer. Uh, I have cable, don't watch anything weird, and I'll be back around 5:30 alright?"

Toby crushed the cereal in his mouth while he responded, "Yea, yea I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

She opened the front door. "Oh right, you're all grown up. Be careful, alright."

"Go to work already. You can't be late on your first day."

"Ok. I'm gone." She locked the door behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah had grocery bags in one hand, her suitcase and rented movies in another. Her tight business outfit was not helping her climb up the stairs in her heels. 'Why couldn't this place have an elevator?' Finishing that thought she got to the door. Putting down her bags she fished for her keys, but didn't have to open the door since Toby opened the door for her with excitement.

"She is here! How did you know?"

Sarah looked behind Toby to the person he was shouting to. It was Jareth. She left the bags in the hallway. "What the ffuu…what are you doing here?" Sarah was seething but controlled herself when she remembered her little brother was in the room.

She turned around before Jareth could answer, "Toby can you do me a favor?"

Toby was jumping on the balls of his feet. Toby was obviously filled with energy due to his guest, "Yea yea!"

"Can you run to the store around the corner? I forgot to get us some sodas. So, unless you want to drink water with your popcorn I suggest you go quickly."

Toby scrunched his face at the thought of water. "Ok, ok." He ran up to Jareth. "I'll be back ok?" Jareth nodded in reassurance.

Sarah quickly added, "You might as well say goodbye to Jareth, he'll be gone before you get back."

"Aw man, well I'll see you later Jareth!"

"I promise you will."

Sarah stared at Jareth. He seemed right at home sitting on her couch with Toby's transformers and Playstation games strewn around his feet. Since the club, it surprised her to see him in anything other than his usual extravagant attire. This time he was wearing a fit grey suit with a loose white collared shirt. Toby took the money from her hand and walked out. The groceries were still outside.

Jareth leisurely got up walking past her to the front door. A sight seemingly impossible: he picked up the grocery bags and her suitcase to leave them on the kitchen table.

Shaking her head from the eeriness of the situation, she asked with sarcasm, "So what did you bribe him with to get him so cozy with you? A lollipop sword and maybe a nice drugged up apple?" Sarah snubbed.

Out of character, he smiled sweetly, "No. He remembered me."

She questioned skeptically, "How is that possible if he was just a baby when we went underground?"

He rested back on the kitchen table with crossed arms. "Well he doesn't remember me specifically per se, but he remembers what I am, what I represent. No one can ever really forget a magical world like the underground." He smiled mockingly, "I'm sure you can understand that."

She went back to seething, "No. I forgot, but you know it's hard when stuff just keeps coming back to haunt you."

He waved his finger, pretending as if he understood her predicament he replied. "Ah, I can see how that can be troublesome. But, the point is Toby still remembers me." He walked back to the couch to sit.

Why did he insist on keeping contact with her? "Jareth, we seriously need to talk about the issues you got going on."

He clapped his hands in joy, "Oh wonderful. I'll stay for dinner then." He leaned forward with a devious look in his eyes, "However, I will say this: my only issue is bringing you back with me."

She was still trying to figure out how she inadvertently invited him to dinner when she registered the last statement he made. She went to sit next to him. Wanting to face him she sat sideways ending up with her knee against his. His eyes focused on the contact while she tried to sort out her thoughts, "Jareth. I don't have time to deal with any of your games so let's just deal with this right now. You already broke my engagement with Aaron…"

He cut her off, "That insufferable bloke?"

She noticed his eyes on their knees. She awkwardly shifted away. She looked up at him again. He seemed forlorn at the lost touch but kept his eyes on her legs.

"He's a great guy. And anyone would be just as upset if they thought they were being cheated on."

Jareth quickly looked up at her, "It is painful to know the one you love is with another."

She looked at him with complete bewilderment, "So you really love me?"

Seemingly sincere he replied, "Yes I do."

She stared at him with pursed eyebrows. She didn't know how to process the information. How could she trust him? She had no way of knowing this wasn't some elaborate plan for vengeance.

"I'll do anything to prove that to you."

For a second she wondered if he was able to read minds.

"You don't know me. I don't know how it works in the underground, but people change here. I'm nothing like the fifteen year old you knew."

For a moment he didn't say anything. He just looked her in the eyes. Sometimes she could tell exactly what he was thinking, others she had to guess. Right now, she had no idea what was going through his mind.

He looked to the front door, "Your brother seems to have grown into a fine young boy. He reminds me a little of myself, come to think of it." She waited. "I know people change. Don't think I haven't changed." He looked at her suddenly with obvious irritation, "But don't think you knew me in the first place either."

Toby burst through the door.

Toby frowned as he scanned the apartment, "Aw man, I was hoping Jareth was still here."

Sarah turned back to Jareth, he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hmm…I don't know….


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah sipped her coffee. "This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life."

Sarah and Jareth were at a booth of a diner. It was mid-afternoon. There weren't many people as there usually was. He twirled the spoon in his coffee while smiling devilishly, "Why is that dear?"

She watched him with a blank stare. His hair was slicked back once again. She wondered if she would forget his wild mane. He wore a faded blue, white lined collared shirt with a midnight blue, short, four button vest. His slim, snug dress pants finished the polished look. It was surreal.

She chuckled to herself, shifting awkwardly in her seat, "I just can't believe I'm sitting here drinking coffee with the Goblin King of Underground. I should be scared" She glanced at him for a second before looking down at her cup, "And yet I'm not."

He twirled his spoon again. He seemed to be thinking of what to say…or perhaps weighing if he should say what he was thinking.

He decided.

With downcast eyes and a hint of unease in his voice he offered, "If it makes you feel more comfortable," in an unnatural move he shifted, "You make me extremely nervous."

Her head snapped up to level with his eyes, but they were focused on his own cup.

She smiled in complete bafflement, "What?"

He glanced around him uneasily, "I believe I was clear," he looked her in the eyes, "I don't think I need to repeat myself."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Well, like I'm going to believe it!"

He straightened up, obviously feeling slighted. "I was under the impression that women aboveground appreciated the sharing of one's feelings, not ridiculed it."

She slowed her laughter to a cheeky smile, "Have you been reading Cosmo or something?"

He looked away once again. She couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing. It was a relief to laugh so hard. She kept imagining Jareth lying over his throne engrossed in the pink splashed pages of Cosmo. Through her teary eyes she noticed Jareth's stoic expression. She suddenly felt horrible.

"Look I'm sorry for keeping you in my mind as a bad guy. You were right I have no right to think I know you or ever did. But that's why I agreed to go on this 'date' with you. I want to show you that I'm not that same…that you probably don't even like me now." Suddenly she became somber; Aaron was on her mind, "I can be extremely high maintenance apparently."

Jareth contemplated her for a moment before that superior smirk returned to his face, "Well, it seems I am still the only man who has been able to satisfy your…expectations."

She looked at him with irritation, "See, its things like that that don't give me a good impression of you."

He smiled as he twirled his spoon. He hadn't drunk a sip of his coffee. Sarah stared at his white mug.

"So what are you exactly?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She blushed. Her question suddenly seemed extremely rude. "Never mind."

"No, go ahead. Ask me. I want to take full advantage of this time with you."

Her eyes flashed up at him as she stared at her hands on the table. She did appreciate him being so open with her, but that didn't mean it didn't make the situation less bizarre and awkward. She went ahead, "I meant…I'm assuming you're not human, so what are you? I mean you're the Goblin King…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I'm assuming you're assuming I am a Goblin myself." He leaned onto the table getting closer to her. "Do I look like a Goblin to you?"

She leaned back at the sudden close proximity. She stumbled over her words in her sudden embarrassment, "No. I mean, I don't know what all Goblins look like. I thought, maybe, there were different kinds or something?"

That familiar, smug smirk graced his lips once again. She wondered, 'Did I imagine him being self-conscious a second ago?' He sat back slowly folding his arms. He drawled tauntingly, "I am not closely related to the goblin race. No, Love." He smiled devilishly, eyes slightly smoldering and her breathe caught, "My apologies if that ruins any of your late night fantasies."

She felt her face change beet red. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He cheered in laughter. She couldn't remember hearing such a beautiful sound. The comment had completely thrown her off, but her mind reassembled itself as his laughter slowly subsided.

She swallowed, reestablishing her nerves, "So we are back to the question: what are you?"

He leaned back thoughtfully, clearly weighing again what to say and what to hold back. "As other people of legend, we have been called many things. In our language we are called…" He sang in an unintelligible language. It was beautiful. "You might understand Fae."

"Fae?"

He puckered his lips delicately, "I suppose to you we would be your idea of a fairy rather than what you know Underground."

"So you're the actual fairies we read about in fairytales."

"Yes. However, much more."

"Where are your wings?"

"Who said we need wings to fly or that we fly for that matter?"

She was so engrossed in the information she was learning she forgot her reservations and the awkwardness of the situation. "I always thought that if you weren't a goblin, you were an elf or something."

He held back a grin in amusement, "Why is that?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess fairies seem so childish. Elves are more regal and…older I guess?"

"You mean stuck up and boring? Am I boring Sarah?" He leaned in again. His words came out of a mischievous smile, "I believed I had shown you a good time thus far—kept you on your toes."

She noticed she had inadvertently leaned in closer to him as he spoke. She couldn't find the wires to get her body to move back. He leaned in further just a few inches away from her face. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, "I suppose I can find ways to make things more interesting." She waited.

He leaned back feigning frustration, "I'm starting to believe you are too much work."

The statement didn't get the reaction he was obviously hoping for. She slumped back with her head down. He studied her warily.

He suddenly smiled enthusiastically. "It's a good thing fairies love challenges. It keeps things extremely interesting."

She looked up at him. She couldn't believe she was sitting at a shabby diner with the Goblin King who was sharing his feelings with her, telling her his life, and trying to make her feel better. He was right: she didn't know him at all, she never did. The thought made her light again. He was taking the time to get her know her, she should reciprocate.

"So is that why you take babies? It's entertaining."

He tsked at her, "I thought we had made it clear I'm not a bad guy."

"No, we agreed you could try to prove me wrong."

"Ah, you've become more meticulous I see."

"I had some good role models growing up."

"Right."

They stared at each other. They were teasing each other as if they were old friends. They both shuddered. It was strange. She pressed on, "So, if it's not for personal interest…then what?"

He scanned the diner as he rose. He offered her his hand, "Would you care for a walk?" She looked at him skeptically until she realized the diner was filling up with ears. In this town they would be passed off as crazies or screenwriters, but she supposed Jareth didn't want to risk their conversation overheard by anyone.

They walked along a foot apart. She kept her hands warm in her coat pockets, while he walked with no jacket unperturbed by the cold. It was starting to hit her that he really wasn't anything human other than his appearance.

"Would you believe I detest the work I do, Sarah?"


	8. Chapter 8

"The Fae Empire is one of the highest powers in Underground. We have much territory under our name. The empire was, is, divided into four sectors: the north, west, south, and east (Not very original I know)" She snickered at his comment. He smiled smugly at his ability to delight her even so slightly. "My father dealt with the east Kingdom, the finest of course."

"Of course."

"Now, logic would have it I would rule the East Kingdom since I was the only son."

"Right."

"One of my uncles dealt with a territory we acquired outside of our main realm. I never knew much of what my uncle did. I just knew he dealt with the lowly northern creatures like Goblins. I also knew he had a link with Aboveground. I never cared for Aboveground, so the position was just as low as his subjects (the goblins)." He smiled at her disapproving look for his statement. She clearly held the goblins in higher regard than he did. "Unfortunately, my uncle of the Goblin Kingdom died earlier than expected. Much sooner." His eyes suddenly seemed distant in thought, then came back. "Since my father had several years left to rule and I was of age, the four leaf council gave me the Goblin King's crown. As I learned more of my position I became more resentful it. I deal with fools, Sarah. You've been there. To top it off, I was a petty thief. In the beginning it was fine. Most people wished away their children when life was better underground than the sad life above." His eyes darkened. "But as the world changed, and people's hearts changed…children were wished away as inconveniences, in spite, as whims. That never settled well with me. Then, the magical world became a fantasy. Now, I don't have as much work to do. It's been extremely boring recently. And no challenge has ever compared to yours my dear. You seem to be the only one to satisfy my own expectations."

She tried to change the subject, "So what exactly do you do with the children?"

Jareth looked amused, "You know I turn them into one of us."

"Us? Are you referring to the goblins or the fae…or what?"

He smiled knowingly, "I suppose it's my choice."

"If you don't like taking the children, why don't you: just not take them?"

"There are rules Sarah."

"You're king. Change them."

He looked at her somberly, "There are powers above me. We have our rules." His gaze became intense suddenly, without reason. He was searching for something in her. What exactly, she didn't know. She was able to read a cross between concern and resentment. "I hope you can understand I have to follow them."

"Everyone has the ability to change things. Especially a King."

"And at what cost would I satisfy my whim Sarah? You are right I am king. And that means I have subjects that depend on me." She was seeing a completely different side of Jareth. "A good ruler doesn't keep his own needs in mind. He keeps his people's—those that let him stay in his throne; those that trust him wholeheartedly; those that would die for him."

She couldn't speak for a moment. She was in awe of his sense of honor and pride. "So what would you do if you didn't have these rules?"

"I would overthrow the council and take every throne in order to rule the empire. I would rule with an iron fist."

"Really?"

"No. There would be too many irritations and most likely be overwhelmingly boring. Those goblins can prove themselves clever at times and we do have our good times. I could just do without some other things. And I could do with some additions. Especially one." He walked in front of her, but walked backwards keeping his predatory eyes on her blushing face.

She turned away. How did he do that? How was he able to always bring it back to that subject? Well, if he wanted to talk about it she would.

"What's the deal with the queen stuff? Is this a choice thing or not?"

"I've already told you I want you to realize you're in love with me."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

He kept walking in front of her but facing her. He didn't need to look behind him to check if there was anything in his way. He just walked on gracefully without worries. She scrunched her face as she mulled over how eerie that was. "You have all the women from Underground and Earth to bother, but you have to bother me?"

"I would be flattered if I were you," He crossed his arms behind him, "especially since I'm such a catch."

She hated him for being so beautiful. "Yea. Mom would be proud."

He stopped suddenly, "Have you reconnected with your mother?"

She stopped as well. He had missed the sarcasm in her voice. She chuckled, "No. I was just saying how ridiculous this all is."

"Why is this so hard for you to fathom? Why can't I love you?"

Sarah stood mouthing words that didn't come out. How could HE not understand? Sarah brusquely walked past him, "Because! How can a surreal, beautiful creature like you be in love with a normal mortal woman who can't even keep a normal relationship with a mortal man? I'm not good enough for anybody. I'm not meant to be happy." Old eyes came into her mind. "I'm cursed."

He contemplated her with an incredulous smirk plastered on his face. "You believe YOU'RE cursed?" A deep, belly laugh rolled out of his lips.

She was offended. "Don't laugh at me!"

He continued to laugh but gave her the courtesy to cover his mouth with his hand. She started to walk away in fumes. It took him a second to compose himself and follow her. She didn't acknowledge him so he quietly walked next to her holding back his smiles. He spoke, "I apologize if you took my laughter the wrong way. I by no means meant to mock your feelings." He gave her a half glance to see if she was listening. "It was just unbelievable to think you're cursed." She was about to interject but he didn't let her, "When I am obviously afflicted with the cruelest of curses."

She blinked at him. Swiftly, he swung himself in front of her once more, a dangerous aura filling the air.

"You are right. You are beneath me. I am all seeing; all knowing. I am power. I can have any woman I desire Underground and Aboveground. I am King. I have more pertinent issues to attend to, yet I am here: trying to woo a silly child who will not take the man of her dreams with open arms"

She tried to interject for the second time, but he cut her off for the second time, "Don't you see?" The dark aura vanished. He brought his hand up to lightly caress her jaw. She tensed at the sudden contact; the sudden electricity that ran between them. "I am the one cursed and the only way for me to lift it is to be completely immersed by it. Love. Love is my curse." Never one to consider her personal space limits, Jareth wrapped one arm around Sarah's waist while keeping the other one over her jaw line. "Sarah, believe me, I'll always curse the day I first laid eyes on you." His ardent eyes burned right through her own, making her heart beat at an inhuman pace. His breathing became equally shallow as his lips lightly brushed against hers. She was absolutely paralyzed. His words came out a velvet murmur against her hot cheeks, "I've been a slave without his master for far too long Sarah."

She couldn't understand how her lips could burn so fervently with such a slight touch. She finally smiled. She couldn't help herself. And because she never did know when to shut up, "Wow, that was really cheesy."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but things keep popping into my head. There was this crazy plot that was suppose to play itself out, but I don't know if I have time to lay it all out. We'll see.

Sarah savored the flavor of cotton candy melting warmly on her tongue. She giggled at the tender memories it brought. Childhoods shared with her brother, her father, and Karen filled her mind as her step lightened. She turned to the man next to her. He had obviously seen the change in her mood.

"What ingredient does that dessert possess for such a beautiful reaction?"

She smiled at him baffled, "Have you never had cotton candy?"

He looked at the scenery around them. After discovering that she liked amusement parks and fairs, he had one of his smarter goblins learn what, where and when these events were held. He decided a fair would be more to his liking. It had more of a fantasy feeling to it.

"I do not believe I have."

She smiled excitedly and took a chunk of the candy fabric between two fingers. She turned to him, "Open." He watched her, contemplating something. She hoped he wouldn't take this feeding thing in a different direction but he opened his mouth obediently. She plopped it in. She watched him eagerly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Not bad at all, love."

She smiled even more brilliantly if possible. They continued their walk towards the carousal. Again, she couldn't believe she was hanging out with the king. She didn't have the heart to call it a date like he did since she still felt attached to Aaron. But, she liked the distraction. Plus, she enjoyed learning about Jareth's world and life. It was beyond her imagination.

They stopped at the end of the line. It was nightfall, so the rides glowed in lights. She leaned against a railing, "So what do you do for fun in the ever so thrilling underground?"

He studied her with thoughtful, aged eyes. "I've lived several lives underground…I've done many things. Perhaps I should like doing the extraordinary things in life, the exhilarating adventures through dangers untold." He slyly smirked at her, earning himself her rosy cheeks. "However, it seems that those things never compare to the simple things of daily life. After all the toil and trouble, I just want to go home and take a dip in the lake, nude of course" Her eyes snapped up as he pretended to be interested at the balloon maker across from them. "A ride on my prized steed. Flying across my lands."

"Wow, if those were the simple things in my life I would have no complaints."

He grinned taking her hand into his own, "I believe I've already made you that offer, Sarah."

She stared at her limp hand in his firm grip. He walked her to the front of the line where they were able to climb up to the carousel. It was extravagantly decorated with golds and reds. Yellow lights added to the dreamy glow surrounding them. She walked around before she chose a white horse with lavish gold ribbons and flowers swirling over its body. Jareth took the rooster next to hers. It was funny at first but as he sat sideways with legs crossed, facing her, it seemed fitting. It stood taller than her horse. Its yellow eyes seemed to look down on her with smugness; lips slightly curled in arrogance. Its feathers were a mixture of brown, royal blues, and lush greens. Its saddle was befitting of any king.

"So do you come up to Aboveground often?" She thought for a second, "And for what?"

He slyly grinned. She quickly added, "Other than be a creep stalker and taking children."

He lightly laughed, "I'm sorry to inform you that the world doesn't revolve around you my dear. I have business with several institutions Aboveground that I have to attend to every now and again."

She continued to question him as she watched the attendant check everything was in order. Some teenagers were obviously having fun giving the young woman a headache. "Are these people, people or like magical beings that live here?" She snapped her head towards him as she realized the implications of this, "Don't tell me I really saw a mermaid when I was 6?"

He chuckled with marveling eyes. "You've seen a mermaid? I dare say that is a rare sight I scarcely get a chance to see myself. They are o' so wary of land dwellers." Her eyes widened. "Of course the fantastical lives Aboveground my dear Sarah. It can never be contained to one realm. It surpasses the limits of reality."

She couldn't hold in the huge smile that was forming on her lips. "Wow."

"Other than that, Aboveground does have its own appealing aspects that are to my liking."

The ride started. "Like what?"

He crossed his arms and leaned on the rooster's pole. "I have a passion for music."

She didn't try to hold in her smile this time. "Yea, I remember something like that."

"Although the human mind can be very limited, they are capable of some remarkable accomplishments—music being one of them. I can listen to human symphonies for days on end. There is something so transient in it all yet eternal. You humans can be so simple, yet aggravatingly complicated."

Sarah rested her head on her own pole as she watched him. "So I'm guessing Bach and Beethoven are in your top 10, but do you listen to modern music? And I mean, like…" The thought of Jareth dancing to Akon seemed to cause a short circuit in her brain, but she continued, "Hip-hop, alternative rock or punk…metal maybe?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking classic rock." She pondered a moment, "The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, maybe David Bowie." Her head snapped to attention as she studied his face. "Hey…"

"You're quite right, love. But I have acquired a taste for the recent inundation of mainstream music."

"Like what?"

"Coldplay is interesting."

She raised a hand to her heart, "Oh my God, I love Coldplay!"

His acted surprised, "Really? What a coincidence."

She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, "You're a jerk. You probably never listened to them at all." She turned her head to watch the crowds swirl around. She didn't look at him for a second, when suddenly the carousel music slowed into a familiar tune.

She turned in astonishment.

He was standing next to her, a hand cradling the back of her head. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you

The ride ended with Sarah in Jareth's arms. They stood there for what seemed forever.


End file.
